


【Drarry】树洞论坛体

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Summary: 校园小甜饼
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 校园小甜饼

  
【霍格沃茨水区】【树洞】我男神居然是死给！爆哭！  
  
1#伤心欲绝  
楼主拉文克劳。性别女爱好男，颜值与吐槽无关不打分。  
最近我发现了一件特别让我崩溃的事情！那就是，我男神！居然！是基佬！  
…………哦我说不下去了让我哭会儿。盖被流泪.jpg  
  
2#  
楼主不哭，站起来撸！  
  
3#  
很少在水区看到活的拉文克劳。楼主你是珍惜动物！  
  
4#  
楼上对拉文克劳有什么误解？拉文克劳也要谈八卦的好不啦～  
楼主你快回来啊，大家都等着呢，你男神是谁啊？  
  
5#伤心欲绝  
我男神一八就掉码了，简单给你们说说吧。  
我从小就很崇拜我男神，觉得他特别的叼特别的厉害！而且我男神长得还很帅，虽然他总是不好好穿校服也不好好梳头发，但一年级的我慧眼如炬，很快就发现了他的美貌～～  
是的，楼主大概比较早熟，从一年级就开始了懵懂无知的暗恋。男神人很好，其实性格有点小腼腆，和不熟的女生说话还会脸红。天啊真是太可爱了！( ⸝⸝⸝⁼̴́⌄⁼̴̀⸝⸝⸝)  
去年霍格沃茨大战的时候，低年级学生要转移出去，楼主不幸和大部队失散，像个没头苍蝇在走廊上发抖，没想到遇到了男神！他看起来超级糟糕，全身是灰，行色匆匆。但还是停下来问我遇到了什么麻烦。知道我掉队后还送了我一截，给我指路，让我平平安安出去了。  
说真的，即使我暗恋男神已久，我也清楚我们是不可能的。男神很讨女孩子喜欢，一直在被各院美女倒追，曾经的女朋友无一例外都是大美女。总之，他要不是颜控我直播吞仓鼠！  
而楼主，勉勉强强算可爱。_(:з)∠)_  
所以就算男神变成了基佬，我也不该有这么大反应的，不过是他对象从美女变成了美男嘛，楼主不抵制同性恋的。  
但是！是的，我要说但是了。让他弯掉的那个人……真是一言难尽……怎么说呢？美则美矣，奈何是个大傻逼！  
我男神，哪哪儿都好，就是眼神儿不好。  
楼主先去吃个饭，今天宾斯教授没拖堂耶✌🏻  
  
6#哥哥们都是傻逼  
我刚刚也在上宾斯教授的魔法史！！！楼主你坐哪儿！！！  
  
7#  
看来楼主男神是参加过决战的高年级生。  
  
8#  
让楼主男神弯掉的对象不好吗？又美又傻逼，多少男人梦寐以求的属性。  
  
9#  
楼上直男癌鉴定无误。  
  
10#  
我已经快要吃完了，楼主怎么还不回来？  
  
11#  
被格兰芬多和斯莱特林的大战波及了吧，我看拉文克劳的长桌上也被砸的一片狼藉……  
啧啧，浪费食物的蠢狮子和蠢蛇。  
獾院啃鸡腿看戏.jpg  
  
12#  
不管发生了什么，只要看到狮院和蛇院还在互怼，我就觉得这个世界还很正常，又迎来了平平无奇的一天。  
  
13#  
回复12#：＋1  
  
14#  
回复12#+2  
  
15#  
回复12#：+10086  
  
16#伤心欲绝  
回复6#哥哥们都是傻逼：我坐哪里不重要，但我知道你是谁doge  
楼主回来了，刚刚差点被鸡蛋布丁兜头拍一脸，幸好楼主悬浮咒用的不错。不过鸡蛋布丁是男神亲手扔的嘿嘿嘿～～  
哦对了，男神是狮院的。  
继续说男神对象。其实现在说是对象还为时过早，因为他们还没有真正在一起。所以就叫男神对象小D吧。据我观察，男神情商较低，我怀疑他甚至没意识到自己弯了。至于小D嘛，虽然我和他不熟，但考虑到蛇院玩弄人心的天赋，我觉得他已经知道男神的小心思了。( ･᷄ ･᷅ )  
哎呀，越来越为男神担心了！  
  
17#  
楼主……你确定你男神弯了？不会是你自己的臆测吧？  
  
18#  
楼上有理。而且一个狮院一个蛇院，怎么看都不可能吧？他们刚刚还在大厅里互怼呢！  
  
19#  
楼主脑洞太大，出贴了。  
  
20#  
笑抚楼上，你们不知道有一种恋爱模式叫做相爱相杀吗？  
  
21#  
推荐一部麻瓜电影，《史密斯夫妇》。坚持相爱相杀一百年不动摇！  
  
22#  
蛇院某花花公子号称睡遍全校可不是吹的，全校当然也包括格兰芬多（摊手。  
  
23#  
咦，楼主怎么不继续了？人呢？  
  
24#伤心欲绝  
楼主在走廊上看到了男神和小D！！！！！  
他们在吵架，好吧他们一直在吵架。不过这次男神身边没有他的朋友们，小D身边也没有他的保镖们。因为他们吵的很激烈所以我没敢过去，想躲在盔甲后面等他们吵完再走……  
所以我目睹了他们 吵架——动手——壁咚 的全过程。  
楼主想自戳双目。  
说真的，这两人吵起架来比一年级生还要幼稚，互相给对方取外号是什么鬼啊！我一年级都不这么吵架了！  
他们吵架的内容我就不复述了，是关于魔杖的，说出来就掉码了。  
吵着吵着，男神抽出魔杖（男神脾气火爆的样子真他妈帅！捧脸！）指着小D，小D不甘示弱也抽出了魔杖！他们几乎把魔杖尖戳到对方脸上去了！男神推开小D，给了他一个除你武器，被小D防御了。小D甩回来一个统统石化——与此同时，男神给了他一个昏昏倒地，他们同时击中了对方。  
这他妈一定是我见过的，姿势最清奇的壁咚。男神背靠墙，被石化完全动不了。小D失去意识后居然是往前倒的，他整个人挂在男神身上，下巴搁在男神肩膀，额头抵着墙，维持着一个微妙的平衡……  
我该怎么办？我是走出去解救男神于水火还是继续躲着？可我还要去上课啊……  
在线等，急！！！！！  
  
25#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
  
26#  
红红火火恍恍惚惚楼主在哪条走廊？我想去围观哈哈哈哈哈哈  
  
27#伤心欲绝  
你们有没有同情心？？？有没有同学爱？？？  
  
28#  
没有（哆啦A梦笑。  
  
29#哥哥们都是傻逼  
我大概知道楼主男神和小D都是谁了……（扶额。  
楼主你先躲着别动，私信我地址，我去救你顺便看热闹ʚ⠒̫⃝ɞ  
  
30#伤心欲绝  
谢谢！！！！！抱住么么哒！！！！！  
  
31#  
回复29#哥哥们都是傻逼：楼主男神和小D是谁？是谁？？？我也想看热闹！  
  
32#  
回复29#哥哥们都是傻逼：小姐姐求带！我也想看热闹！  
  
33#  
看热闹+1  
  
34#  
看热闹+2  
  
35#  
看热闹+10086  
  
36#哥哥们都是傻逼  
我已经在看热闹的路上了，都散了吧XD  
至于男神和小D，呵呵，秘密～  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

37#  
话说……你们真的没有一点点感觉吗？狮院蛇院加起来也没多少人，虽然大家互相看不顺眼，但总是在吵架的，也没几个吧！  
  
38#  
弱弱的举个手，我有个模糊的猜测，但我觉得不太可能……  
  
39#  
话说我们想的是一样的吗？要不对个暗号？  
  
40#  
回复39#：天龙座和闪电。  
  
41#  
回复40#：握爪！（但还是觉得不可能……  
  
42#  
啊啊啊你们对什么暗号啊！直接说出来不好吗？？？  
  
43#  
懂的人自然懂～45°角望天.jpg  
  
44#  
笑抚42楼。慈爱的目光.jpg  
小孩子要多做作业，少看八卦。  
  
45#巧克力  
代表蛇院上来问一句，小D醒了吗？我们在等他回来训练XD  
  
46#我是42  
所以为什么你们都一副很懂的样子！好气哦！训练？训练什么？  
  
47#  
我也不懂_(:з)∠)_  
  
48#  
不懂+1  
  
49#  
不懂+2  
  
50#哥哥们都是傻逼  
回复45#巧克力：他已经在往回赶了。  
  
51#伤心欲绝  
楼主成功的坐进了教室！  
刚刚发生的事，让我更加确定我的男神已经弯了QAQQQQ  
@哥哥们都是傻逼 过来后先解除了男神的石化，男神一副松了口气的表情，第一反应居然不是把小D推开而是搂着他肩膀防止他摔倒！我就看着他们俩耳鬓厮磨，盔甲都快被我挠出印子来了（挠墙.jpg  
喂！你们刚刚还在吵架——啊呸！都已经升级到要用魔杖戳死对方的地步了——你为什么还要扶他？？？为什么？？？  
你扶就扶了，为什么又突然把他塞进女孩子手里自己落荒而逃？？？男神你耳朵红得能烫荷包蛋你知道吗？！（迎风流泪.jpg  
我当初是有多天真，才以为小D只是他的宿敌……  
一把辛酸泪。  
  
52#  
之前楼主说男神交往过很多大美女，还以为是风流浪子。结果原来是纯情派？  
  
53#  
不知为何，感觉到了甜。  
  
54#  
不知为何，拿出了我的狗粮。  
  
55#  
不知为何，请楼上施舍我一点狗粮。我自己的狗粮正混着冷冷的冰雨在我脸上拍。  
  
56#  
所以小D怎么样了？他醒来后就直接走了吗？  
  
57#哥哥们都是傻逼  
回复52#：作为楼主男神的前女友，关于纯情派这个问题，我要澄清一下。他和我交往的时候耳朵从来不红，更没有落荒而逃过，事实上他吻技很好。虽然有时候的确会露出一点小羞涩，但大多数时间都显得游刃有余。  
啧，这么一想更想把那条雪貂按在地上揍一顿了……  
  
58#伤心欲绝  
回复56#：小D醒来后，对@哥哥们都是傻逼 露出了一个介于挑衅和神秘莫测之间的蜜汁微笑，然后走了。  
就像这样→和善的笑容.jpg  
我跟你们说，我担心男神不是没有道理的。小D真的不是什么好人，阴险毒辣又腹黑，集齐蛇院所有特质！我男神这么纯善正直的人，肯定会吃亏的QAQ  
就拿刚刚的事情来说，谁知道他是不是故意往我男神身上倒的？哼！  
  
59#  
原来是前女友啊……  
为前女友小姐点一根蜡。  
  
60#  
蜡烛.jpg  
  
61#  
蜡烛.jpg  
  
62#  
你们不要往前女友小姐姐的伤口上撒盐了好不好？  
只有我关心小D是怎样阴险毒辣又腹黑吗？我萌这种人设啊！虽然楼主一直在说小D不是个好人，但是也没举个例子啥的。  
跪求深扒！  
  
63#  
楼上三观还好吗_(:з)∠)_  
话说阴险毒辣是什么鬼？楼主是不是对蛇院有意见？  
  
64#伤心欲绝  
我对蛇院没有意见，我只对小D有意见。还有，阴险毒辣对蛇院而言是夸奖吧？是吧？是吧？别不承认！  
刚看了下之前的回贴，已经有人猜出来了。猜出来了也别说出来，拜托了。一旦掉码楼主就删帖匿了啊，楼主是个怂人，害怕来自蛇院的报复！拜拜.jpg  
  
65#巧克力  
我会说整个斯莱特林公共休息室都在跟这个贴吗？楼主需不需要我们提供八卦材料？  
斯莱特林式微笑.jpg  
  
66#伤心欲绝  
回复65#巧克力：我在认真考虑要删帖了……  
  
67#巧克力  
放心，小D还不知道，我们会瞒着他的。  
毕竟八卦谁都想看，对不对？而且我们也希望他能在毕业前结束童贞岁月。  
斯莱特林式优雅.jpg  
  
68#哥哥们都是傻逼  
虽然我也不喜欢小D，但说他阴险毒辣还是高估他了。个人觉得胆小懦弱更合适（摊手。  
  
PS.那谁居然还是童贞？  
  
69#  
果然不能指望楼上的蠢狮子理解斯莱特林的精明和谨慎。  
  
70#  
停！！！！！！！！  
不要把楼主的树洞歪成掐架贴。  
  
71#  
回复68#哥哥们都是傻逼：毕竟前七年的时间都用在和你前男友互怼上了，哪有空闲去泡妞？  
  
72#哥哥们都是傻逼  
回复71#：真巧，我前男友也是童贞，原因看我马甲名。  
强颜欢笑.jpg  
  
73#  
70楼没发现这个树洞贴已经歪成CP八卦贴了吗？  
  
74#伤心欲绝  
我发现了……  
你们这群没有同学爱的人！  
好了，说回小D。  
我说小D不是个好人，一是因为他的性格，二是因为他的政治立场。小D是个很出风头的人，家里有钱喜欢炫耀，典型被宠坏的小少爷。由于不知名的原因（如果蛇院同学知道，欢迎补充），小D从入学就开始针对我男神，方式包括但不限于打小报告，暗中使绊子，散布流言等。这是赤裸裸的校园暴力！我男神那时候还是个父母双亡姨妈不疼姨爹不爱的小可怜，我简直不敢想象男神面对这些来自同学的恶意攻击会有多伤心。  
如果这些都还只是无伤大雅的细枝末节，那么他的政治立场就非常有问题了！众所周知，现在学校里的斯莱特林要不然是从始至终的中立派，要不然就是立场转变者。小D家是立场转变者，战争末期才突然反水。在此之前，他家一直坚定拥护伏地魔，他父母以及他自己都曾经是食死徒！即使他们立场转变了，还立了功，我也有理由相信，小D家依然是最保守的那类纯血派。而我男神，懂的人都懂他是什么身份。  
我并不是因为小D家之前做过的事情排挤他，毕竟他家已经通过魔法部的审判了。只是，换成你们，能放心男神和小D过从甚密吗？我希望男神能够幸福，不希望他的爱情给他带来危险。  
  
75#  
楼主，你确定你是暗恋男神的少女而非男神的亲亲妈咪？  
  
76#  
啊，这么一看小D的确是个危险人物。不过他既然对你男神这么恶劣，你男神怎么还会看上他？这不是抖M嘛！  
  
77#我是42  
我知道男神和小D是谁了！哈哈哈我也懂了！！！  
关于政治立场，他家可不是立场转变再立了功这么简单。我看过战后庭审记录，如果没有小D他妈立的功，男神早就死了啊。而且最后男神在战场上用的魔杖还是小D冒死扔给他的，这足以证明小D对男神没有恶意了吧。  
  
78#  
话说男神和小D还在学校里呢，你们这么耿直的讨论敏感话题真的好吗？不会被管理员和谐吗？  
  
79#  
天大地大八卦最大～  
  
80#  
其实我对小D的政治立场不感兴趣，毕竟仗都打完了。我只想知道小D喜不喜欢男神，单箭头太虐了喂！  
  
81#  
回复76#：男神不是抖M，男神只是颜控。没看见楼主这么讨厌小D也不得不摸着良心夸他美吗？  
  
82#  
回复81#：为什么就默认男神单箭头小D了？没有证据吧，只是楼主这么认为而已。  
另外，个人觉得楼主看男神时滤镜挺厚的。作为一个和他们同级的獾院路人，可以很负责任的告诉你，“父母双亡姨妈不疼姨爹不爱的小可怜”七年来没少让小D吃亏233333  
  
83#  
我也觉得男神喜欢小D，毕竟战时是男神把小D从火场里拉出来的。正常和我互怼七年还犯下大错的宿敌，我才不救他！  
  
84#  
救小D只能说明我们狮院人好。以及楼上一看就是条毒蛇。  
  
85#  
回复84#：我是鹰院的谢谢。  
  
85#巧克力  
应楼主要求补充一下当年小D针对你男神的原因。  
其实挺简单的，小D想和他交朋友，但是被无情的拒绝了，你男神没有握住他伸出去的手。  
  
86#  
…………………………  
  
87#  
…………………………  
还可以更幼稚点吗？  
  
88#  
如果这都不算爱～  
  
89#  
还有什么好悲哀～  
  
90#  
我还以为有什么立场家族理论信仰的深刻分歧……  
我真是太甜了。拜拜.jpg  
  
91#  
所以楼主男神到底是不是喜欢小D？有没有狮院的出来爆个料？我也觉得楼主提供的证据还不够充分。  
  
92#知识就是力量  
其实格兰芬多公共休息室也在跟帖。  
呃……嗯……我们在考虑要不要把门牌号给楼主男神。  
  
93#伤心欲绝  
不不不不不——尔康手.jpg  
  
94#巫师棋小王子  
我已经受够哈利在我耳边念叨马尔福了，从今天下午开始他就跟吃错了药一样（生无可恋.jpg  
@哥哥们都是傻逼 给我把马甲改了！！！！！！  
  
95#  
掉码了。  
  
96#  
码掉了。  
  
97#  
捡起地上的码，要不要贴回去？  
  
98#  
楼上放回去吧，这个码早就没有意义了，大家心知肚明。  
  
99#  
吓得我狗粮都掉了！！！  
救世主和马尔福？？？？  
exm？？？？？？  
  
100#  
都说了小孩子要少看八卦多看书，少生孩子多养猪。摸摸楼上的头。  
  
101#  
到底有多少人在潜水跟这贴啊？我之前在大厅吃晚饭，波特进来的时候整座大厅静了一下，马尔福进来的时候又静了一下。  
  
102#知识就是力量  
梅林的袜子！你们就不能低调点吗？刚刚哈利回来了，他说大家看他的眼神都怪怪的……  
  
103#巧克力  
刚刚德拉科回来了，抱怨了同样的事情。  
微笑.jpg  
  
104#  
楼上笑的好吓人。  
  
105#  
楼主不见好久了……  
  
106#  
是哦！呼叫楼主！  
  
107#  
楼主人呢？  
  
108#伤心欲绝  
我好像把事情闹大了……我真的只想吐个槽而已……  
怎么办啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
  
109#  
楼主淡定，至少证明楼主你是一个干大事的人。  
  
110#  
没错，楼主是干大事的人！  
  
111#  
大事已经被楼主干死了！  
  
112#  
之前楼主不是说小D又美又傻逼吗？怎么看马尔福都跟傻逼不沾边吧……  
楼主你艹虚假人设！（悲愤脸。  
  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
113#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈美我认，傻逼怎么说？马尔福虽然万年第二，但称得上才华横溢吧，尤其魔药学！  
  
114#  
其实小时候是挺傻逼的，扮摄魂怪啥的……  
  
115#  
谁小时候没熊过～哦，可是看看他的脸，谁能忍心责怪他呢？_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
  
116#  
回复115#：波特√  
  
117#  
是我对马尔福有什么误解吗？我一直认为他矜持冷傲很有高岭之花的范儿啊……  
  
118#  
楼上你对马尔福一定有什么误解。  
  
119#  
117楼的学妹！不要被马尔福的外表欺骗了！！！！！  
  
120#  
回复116#：你说的好有道理我竟无言以对……  
  
121#  
回复113#：才华横溢和傻逼不矛盾。  
  
122#  
傻不傻逼问问蛇院不就知道了？  
@巧克力 @巧克力 @巧克力  
  
123#巧克力  
我拒绝回答，他会往我水杯里扔鼻涕虫的。  
  
124#  
回复123#巧克力：很好，你已经回答了。  
  
125#巫师棋小王子  
马尔福傻逼还需要讨论吗？  
  
126#知识就是力量  
马尔福傻逼还需要讨论吗？  
  
127#哥哥们都是傻逼  
马尔福傻逼还需要讨论吗？  
  
128#  
蠢狮子你们够了！！！  
这是人身攻击！！！  
  
129#  
楼上破坏队形。  
马尔福傻逼还需要讨论吗？  
  
130#巫师棋小王子  
@哥哥们都是傻逼 立刻改马甲！！！  
  
131#  
如果马尔福喜欢波特，那是挺傻逼的。爱你就要欺负你，多么幼稚的追求方法啊～  
  
132#  
你我宿敌七年，只因我没有掌握正确的撩汉姿势。  
心疼_(:з)∠)_  
  
133#  
我总觉得波特今晚怪怪的，完全不在状态。  
  
134#巫师棋小王子  
他已经不在状态一个下午加一个晚上了。  
@知识就是力量 我爱上你的时候也这么傻吗？  
  
135#  
中午抱着马尔福至少二十分钟呢XD  
  
136#  
今天下午格兰芬多因为哈利弄炸坩锅上课走神扯断曼德拉草的须须被扣了总共三十分……  
  
137#巧克力  
喜闻乐见  
  
138#  
喜闻乐见  
  
139#  
喜闻乐见  
  
140#  
级长能带领我们斯莱特林走向学院杯！（仅仅牺牲一点色相）  
  
141#知识就是力量  
蛇院你们要点脸！  
@巫师棋小王子 别怀疑，你平时就这么傻。  
  
142#  
所以这是狮院一锤定音救世主喜欢马尔福？？？  
  
143#  
这个锤很硬！毕竟来自救世主的好朋友。  
心疼楼主。  
  
144#  
心疼楼主。  
所以马尔福喜欢波特吗？有没有锤？  
  
145#  
其实我三年级的时候就怀疑马尔福喜欢波特。他连巴克比克都嫉妒！原来不是我腐眼看人基（摊手。  
  
146#  
仔细一想，马尔福的确碰到和波特有关的事情就会瞬间失态智商打个对折……  
  
147#巧克力  
呵呵。一年级二年级三年级的暑假，某人的话题总是围绕着救世主打转。说真的，我都腻了。  
幸好从四年级开始，某人学会了克制。  
  
148#  
我是不是可以刷yoooo了？  
yoooooooooooooooooo  
  
149#  
yooooooooooooooooo  
  
150#  
yooooooooooooooooo  
  
151#  
yoooooooooooooooooo  
  
152#  
刷yoooooo的可曾记得这是一个树洞贴？  
楼主快出来迎接毁天灭地的打击！！！你男神和马尔福是双箭头啊！！！！  
  
yooooooooooooooooooooo  
还是要刷的XD  
  
153#  
从11岁就开始互怼的双箭头为什么还不在一起？  
  
154#  
回复153#：楼主盖章救世主情商低，马尔福大傻逼。  
没毛病。  
  
155#伤心欲绝  
这么晚了你们不困吗？  
我要去好好睡一觉调整身心。  
不然明天我就要割了鼻子去做大魔王！！！！！！！  
  
156#  
……………………  
大家睡觉吧  
楼主躲被窝里哭呢_(:з)∠)_  
  
157#  
………………节哀  
  
158#  
楼主应该庆幸，失（暗）恋好过当同妻。  
  
159#  
让狗男男双宿双栖去吧，楼主你还可以加入霍格沃茨FFF团！  
  
160#  
大家晚安。  
  
161#  
晚安(´-ωก`)  
  
162#  
(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ✧早  
  
163#  
我草草草草草草草草草！！！！  
  
164#  
速来占卜课教室见证历史性的一幕！！！！！！！！！  
  
165#  
前排出售瓜子矿泉水小板凳！  
  
166#  
我折服于救世主的行动力！！！！！！！昨天开窍今天就告白了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！不愧是格兰芬多人！！！！！！！格兰芬多加十分！！！！！！！！  
  
167#  
感谢特里劳妮教授临时换课不然我们就看不到波特和马尔福在空教室里酱酱酿酿了QAQ赞美占卜课！  
  
168#  
别闹！救世主的脸快要红成番茄了……  
  
167#  
什么酱酱酿酿，多让人误会啊～但我还是想说：级长！GET A ROOM！NOW！  
  
168#伤心欲绝  
别拦我！我要割了鼻子去做大魔王QAQQQQQ  
  
169#  
马尔福的反应是不是有点奇怪？  
  
170#哥哥们都是傻逼  
哈利居然主动了一次？  
雪貂应该感激涕零的立马答应！  
  
171#  
………………  
楼上，马尔福拒绝了……  
  
172#  
卧槽！马尔福拒绝了！！！  
  
173#  
马尔福无情的转身走了！  
走之前还懒洋洋的看了我们一眼！  
十分“和善”的眼神。  
  
174#  
看着救世主懵逼的小脸我感到有些心疼……  
  
175#哥哥们都是傻逼  
我要给雪貂一个钻心剜骨！！！  
  
176#  
难道我们猜错了？马尔福不喜欢波特？他只是单纯喜欢怼波特？  
  
177#巧克力  
“太容易得到的爱情不会令人珍惜，一个马尔福是轻易能追到手的吗？起码坚持三次，我才会把波特写进马尔福家的族谱。”——德拉科原话。  
总之，潘西，以后别给他看那些乱七八糟的小说……  
  
178#  
……………………  
  
179#  
无言以对。  
  
180#  
救世主造了什么孽才看上这么个死傲娇？  
你都在考虑把人家写进族谱了喂！！！点个头会要你命吗？！  
  
181#  
傻逼人设不崩。  
  
182#  
傻逼人设坚若磐石。  
  
183#  
傻逼人设千秋万代一统江湖。  
  
184#  
回复177#巧克力：哈哈哈哈哈哈感受到了一个老父亲的心酸！  
  
185#  
马尔福的智商都长到脸上去了。  
  
186#伤心欲绝  
这是不是代表我还有机会？  
我不割鼻子了！！！  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

  
187#  
楼主，比起拆CP你还是割鼻子吧。  
  
188#  
楼上真残忍。  
  
189#  
我没赶上QAQ我没看到告白QAQ哭晕在桃金娘怀里QAQ  
  
190#  
咳咳，我是第一个到达占卜课教室的，我来给没看到的同学场景还原。  
首先，波特和马尔福是从窗户一起跌进教室的，应该是为了抓金色飞贼。魁地奇赛季快到了，早上他们都有训练。  
摔进来后，波特和马尔福磕磕绊绊站起来，波特还没站直就被袍子绊了一跤，扑向马尔福。马尔福往后退，没退开，被桌子挡住了。波特已经到了他面前——他们！亲上了！  
我以梅林的胸罩发誓，我看见马尔福挑了挑眉，从善如流搂住了波特的腰，还按住了波特的后脑勺！整套动作行云流水一气呵成。  
梅林啊，我没办法闭上我的眼睛……然后他们开始说话。  
马尔福：你昨天抱了我。  
波特（困窘的）：好吧，那其实也不算……  
马尔福：你现在还亲了我。  
波特（脸红了）：是的，我亲了你……  
马尔福：感觉很好？  
波特（瞪大眼睛）：什么？！  
马尔福：你亲了我又抱了我，就只是像个傻帽站在这儿，什么都不说吗？或者救世主有随时随地猎艳的特权？  
【此时大部队已到现场吃瓜。】  
波特（手足无措）：当然没有这种该死的特权！说……说什么？你想改姓波特吗？  
马尔福（马尔福式刻薄）：有趣的提议，好像我对你的姓氏很感兴趣一样。但很遗憾，我拒绝。德拉科波特太难听了……总是被倒追的伟大的救世主，你最好想想该怎样正确的告白。  
  
这就是告白全过程了，大家不能只看后半段啊！说实话，我有种波特被坑了的感觉。斯莱特林就是斯莱特林，不管傻不傻逼，他都是斯莱特林（摊手。  
  
191#  
马尔福，你就是对波特的姓氏很感兴趣啊XD  
  
192#  
总是被倒追的伟大救世主哈哈哈哈哈哈我闻到了一缸醋味！  
  
193#  
啧啧啧，太嫩了啊波特～三两句就被拐坑里了。  
  
194#  
咦，我手上出现了汽油和火把。  
  
195#  
闻到了恋爱的酸臭味.jpg  
  
196#巫师棋小王子  
上课二十分钟了，哈利一会儿摸着嘴唇傻笑，一会儿沮丧的抬不起头。梅林的裤子！为什么偏偏是那只玩弄人心的雪貂？我不知道我还能忍多久！  
  
197#巧克力  
上课二十分钟了，“玩弄人心的雪貂”手握羽毛笔停在第一行自始至终没动过。  
  
198#  
马尔福不是说坚持三次就把波特写进族谱吗？那波特再告白两次就OK啦～  
  
199#  
等会儿草药课好像是格兰芬多和斯莱特林一起上。  
嘻嘻，有没有好心人直播？  
  
200#  
等等，就只有我注意到马尔福先享受了波特的吻，紧接着又拒绝了他吗？  
  
201#  
楼上，你不是一个人。  
  
202#  
拔吊无情啊～～  
  
203#  
这就叫拉上裤链不认人。  
  
204#  
低年级的过来看看，学习一下“渣”这个字怎么写。  
  
205#知识就是力量  
回复198#：我很怀疑是否还有下一次告白。刚刚哈利被诱骗了！这绝对是一次诱骗！  
  
206#  
楼上淡定，救世主是成年人了，他可以随心挑选哪个人亲或者抱或者上床。  
  
207#知识就是力量  
而那个人最好别是个斯莱特林的傻逼。  
  
208#伤心欲绝  
回复199#：我来直播。我要去旁听！我知道今天草药课要上什么，我决定告诉男神我喜欢他，当着马尔福的面！  
  
209#  
楼主终于黑化了（乖巧.jpg  
  
210#  
草药课上什么？  
  
211#  
楼上重点无误？  
  
212#  
支持楼主打马尔福的脸！  
  
213#  
我觉得楼主很有可能变僚机……  
  
214#知识就是力量  
回复210#：今天草药课会上延命菊的养育和取材，它的根和花茎包括叶子都可以用在魔药里。  
  
215#  
补充一下，延命菊的花朵非常清纯可爱，也叫作雏菊。我们用的这种雏菊是洁白的单瓣，鹅黄的花蕊，它经常被赠送给喜欢的人。顺带一提，它的花语是“隐藏在心中的爱”。  
  
216#  
wow，还挺适合你的！楼主，祝你成功！  
  
217#  
……还是感觉楼主会变僚机。  
  
218#  
楼上不要说出来，至少楼主鼓起勇气去尝试了。而马尔福只是在可着劲儿作死。  
  
219#  
心疼，草药课会变成修罗场的。  
  
220#  
谁不爱修罗场呢XD  
  
221#  
哦讨厌我等会儿有课，不然我就可以去围观修罗场了！  
  
222#  
理性讨论，等会儿是否会迎来霍格沃茨校史上旁听人数最多的一节草药课？  
  
223#伤心欲绝  
观众老爷们我求求你们别来了！我怂！！！！！！  
  
224#  
楼主你都要和斯莱特林级长正面肛了！怂什么怂！  
  
225#  
楼主放宽心，我们级长除了黑魔法颇有造诣，也没什么了不起的。  
  
226#  
楼主放宽心，我们级长又不能在学校里违规使用黑魔法，他顶多让你石化在无人的走廊，一天一夜。  
  
227#  
楼主放宽心，我们级长不会往你水杯里扔鼻涕虫或者致命魔药的。  
  
228#伤心欲绝  
干完这一票，楼主死而无憾！蛇院的你们给我闭嘴！  
  
229#  
别把楼主惹急了，我们獾院还想看直播呢。  
  
230#  
獾院正直高尚坚韧不拔的传统美德都去哪儿了？？？  
  
231#  
上课啦上课啦，前排出售瓜子花生矿泉水小板凳～  
  
232#  
懵逼，温室怎么这么多人！  
  
233#  
楼主是哪个？？我看到好几个拉文克劳的女孩子～  
  
234#  
我猜是黑发那个，神色紧张还有点小可爱～  
  
235#伤心欲绝  
男神来了！！！！！  
马尔福居然只是淡淡瞥了一眼！哼！  
  
236#伤心欲绝  
你们是约好了不和男神或者马尔福搭档？？？把他俩剩在那儿，感觉空气都要凝固了……  
我本来想站到男神旁边和他搭档的，但很可惜，被马尔福抢先一步。他一脸理所当然的走过去是怎么回事？没记错的话，他早上才拒绝我男神吧！  
  
237#伤心欲绝  
我抢到了男神后面的座位。  
  
238#  
哈哈哈楼主果然是那个黑头发，挺可爱的嘛～  
当然，比不上我们级长（摊手。  
  
239#伤心欲绝  
太过分了，马尔福居然嫌脏不肯动手清理根茎！教授应该把他的分数全都加给男神！  
  
240#伤心欲绝  
男神人太好了，自己做完还帮马尔福做。而马尔福只是抱着手臂看着他，这是把我男神当成家养小精灵吗！好气啊！  
  
241#  
恕我直言，马尔福不会用如此含情脉脉的目光看着家养小精灵。  
  
242#  
嘘，偷偷拍的，阅后即焚！  
马尔福.gif  
啊啊啊啊啊看看这柔软垂落的金发！看看这鼻梁的阴影！看看这蝶翼般颤动的睫毛！看看这睫毛下流露的温柔目光！  
不行了，我呼吸困难！  
  
243#  
楼上敢不加滤镜吗？这滤镜加给我，我也可以和救世主一眼万年。  
  
244#  
我没加滤镜啊，光线太好而已XD  
  
245#  
回复243#：别怀疑，他俩自带滤镜。  
  
246#  
没错，就连吵架也像是在秀恩爱……梅林在上，我不想听他俩调情！我只想好好上课！  
  
247#  
楼主直播一下他俩吵架好不好？（星星眼。  
  
248#伤心欲绝  
我真不知道这有什么好直播的，马尔福嘴贱男神回击而已！  
  
249#  
你们别欺负楼主了，楼主快要气成金丝雀了23333还是我来吧。  
  
马尔福：疤头，你的动作太粗鲁了，被损坏的根块材料会削弱魔药的效果。啧啧，看看那朵小雏菊，真是辣手摧花。也许一个格兰芬多就不该从事任何需要耐心和细致的工作。  
波特：你最好闭嘴，不然我会失手将花盆摔到地上去。提醒一下，这是你的花盆，你的分数。  
马尔福：你就是不懂如何爱护精致美妙的东西，比如一盆雏菊。不是吗？  
哈利：哈！看来你很懂吧，怜香惜玉马尔福？  
马尔福：当然，我很懂。  
哈利没再说话了，他看起来有点烦躁……  
  
我总觉得马尔福的眼神深不可测，看得我掉了一身鸡皮疙瘩！  
  
250#  
楼上，这叫做肉麻。  
  
251#  
我对象也是个死傲娇，以我和傲娇斗智斗勇的多年经验来看，马尔福只是在要求波特的耐心和细致。可惜波特完全没接收到马尔福的频率哈哈哈哈  
这就是死傲娇的下场，大家引以为戒（划重点）  
  
252#  
我仿佛看到了一颗蜿蜒曲折少男心。  
  
253#  
楼主看人很准，救世主情商低的人设也没崩√  
  
254#  
楼主呢？？？她不接着直播吗？？？  
  
255#  
她没空直播了，她和马尔福正面肛了！  
01.jpg  
02.jpg  
03.jpg  
04.jpg  
05.jpg  
完败！  
心疼楼主。  
  
256#  
图片太大了啊！我根本打不开！  
  
257#  
我也打不开QAQ教室网速太差了  
  
258#  
打不开+1  
求解说！  
  
259#  
教授要求的材料都取完了，雏菊花朵可以自由处置。第一张图，楼主走到波特的工作台，想把雏菊送给他。第二张图，楼主还没来得及开口，雏菊就被马尔福横插一杠取走了，楼主吓懵逼。第三张图，马尔福对楼主点头致谢（不得不说，彬彬有礼很有绅士风度。）第四张图，马尔福摘走了自己花盆里的雏菊（花盆还在波特手上）。第五张图，马尔福将雏菊插进了波特工作服的口袋，左胸口那个。  
  
260#  
大概楼主也没想到马尔福这么不要脸，她现在活像中了一个统统石化。  
  
261#  
所以波特压根不知道楼主那朵雏菊原本是要送给他的啊……  
  
262#  
楼主你快说话啊！狠狠打马尔福的脸啊！哎呀好急啊！  
  
263#  
问题是，波特以为雏菊是送给“怜香惜玉”的马尔福的，所以他一甩书包气鼓鼓的走了……  
  
264#  
从头到尾没有多看楼主哪怕一眼。点蜡。  
  
265#  
我就说吧，楼主会变僚机的。  
  
266#  
卧槽，马尔福反应也太快了吧！这处理情敌的魄力，有一丢丢帅！  
当然，我还是很心疼楼主的。  
  
267#  
楼主，你男神就是个死给，少女的大好青春不应该浪费在死给身上啊！！！楼主你醒醒！！！  
  
268#  
楼主别哭，霍格沃茨FFF团的大门永远对你敞开！  
  
269#  
马尔福也走了。  
  
270#  
大家陆陆续续离开温室了，走之前都把自己的小雏菊送给了楼主。  
摸摸楼主，不哭。  
  
271#伤心欲绝  
我想删帖_(:з)∠)_  
  
272#  
楼主不要删帖好不好QAQ  
  
273#  
楼主你要坚强！  
  
274#  
楼主，格兰芬多都这德行。你可以尝试我们赫奇帕奇（抛媚眼.jpg  
  
275#  
楼上趁虚而入有点过分了啊！  
  
276#巫师棋小王子  
哈利居然把马尔福送他的雏菊放在枕头边上，还施了一个保护咒语……  
  
277#伤心欲绝  
虽然我知道根本不可能追到男神……但我没想到，会如此惨烈……  
斯莱特林太可怕了_(:з)∠)_  
我要去湖边走走，谢谢大家的小雏菊。盖被淌泪.jpg  
  
278#哥哥们都是傻逼  
楼主等等我，我和你一起去！  
  
279#  
楼主真的会删帖吗？  
  
280#楼主的室友  
其实楼主比你们想象的要冷静，本来就是无果的暗恋。  
她只是被马尔福的无耻吓到了2333  
  
281#  
过来人拍拍楼主的肩，这就是青春啊～  
  
282#  
楼主应该正在重塑世界观……  
  
283#巧克力  
我可以代德拉科向楼主道歉，当面道歉。  
  
284#楼主的室友  
花花公子请离我的朋友远一点，谢谢。冷漠脸。  
  
285#知识就是力量  
梅林啊，我真的不想知道少男心事。哈利刚刚转着他的小雏菊（so gay），拐着弯儿问我，如果一个人告白被拒，是否可以尝试第二次……  
我真想告诉他，不能！打住！不可以！让马尔福后悔去吧！  
  
286#  
……  
又一颗蜿蜒曲折少男心。  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

287#  
回复285#知识就是力量：刚起床就看到如此噩耗！不要告诉我你阻止了波特的告白，我刚刚才压了三个金加隆赌波特能在第二次告白时就顺利让自己的名字出现在马尔福的族谱上！  
  
288#巫师棋小王子  
不敢相信！你们居然用哈利的恋情开赌盘！  
  
289#  
是“救世主的恋情”。相信我，一旦曝光会是预言家日报的头版头条～与之相比，开赌盘没什么大不了的。  
  
290#  
其实已经有消息灵通的桃色小报在捕风捉影了。  
  
291#  
你们应该去隔壁同人区看看，铺天盖地～  
我敢打赌，拉文克劳会出现许多杰出的文学家 :）  
  
292#  
《是爱是恨是缘？救世主与前食死徒的至死不渝》  
《宿命的巫师对决！谁赢谁是攻！》  
《郎骑光轮来，绕床弄波特》  
《让我们用魔杖互相伤害》  
《山无棱天地合劳德魔王长鼻子，乃敢与君绝！》  
《在战场两端呼唤爱》  
《黑白之间，灰色的永远》  
《我恨我爱你》  
《马家庄密事》  
  
这些只是冰山一角XD  
  
293#  
@狮院全员  
还是帮助救世主早日追到wuli级长吧，暧昧不清只会助长绯闻愈演愈烈。  
  
294#知识就是力量  
回复287#：我才没有阻止他。该死！你不可能阻止一个钻牛角尖的格兰芬多，尤其这个格兰芬多还是哈利波特！  
  
295#  
回复293#：我觉得应该@蛇院全员 说服nili级长点一点他高贵傲慢的金色小脑袋。这样更快，不是吗？  
  
296#  
我们是斯莱特林，斯莱特林为什么要帮助格兰芬多的救世主告白？  
斯莱特林式冷漠.jpg  
  
297#  
你们够了_(:з)∠)_  
你们是马上就要联姻的学院了！歇歇吧！  
  
298#  
我相信就算波特和级长结为灵魂伴侣，他们也不会停止把魔杖戳到对方脸上去。  
那么，斯莱特林与格兰芬多同理。  
  
299#  
别吵了，你们觉不觉得波特有点奇怪？？？  
  
300#  
恋爱中的人都很奇怪。  
  
301#  
除了他一分钟内往马尔福的方向偷瞄六十眼之外，没什么奇怪的。  
  
302#  
不，波特今天表现的特别和善……或者殷勤……？原谅我找不出一个足够怪异的形容词。  
  
303#  
刚刚马尔福讽刺了波特几句，说他巨怪一样的手指连领带都系不好。然而波特却没怼回去，他还夸马尔福的新袍子很漂亮！  
  
304#哥哥们都是傻逼  
哈利居然会注意到别人换了新衣服？？？  
  
305#  
前女友小姐，为你默哀。  
  
306#  
重点难道不是波特没有怼回去吗？  
  
307#  
梅林的吊带袜！刚刚我听到波特对马尔福说，你的发色真好看。他跨越整个大厅，从格兰芬多长桌到斯莱特林就是为了说马尔福的头发好看？？？  
  
308#巧克力  
头发的颜色是德拉科最骄傲的外貌特征之一。  
救世主还挺会夸的。  
  
309#  
马尔福脸红了o(*////▽////*)q虽然表情很嫌弃。  
不得不说，苍白的皮肤真是一点情感波动都掩饰不了啊～～  
  
310#巧克力  
回复209#：这是德拉科最不满意的外貌特征之一XD  
  
311#巫师棋小王子  
哈利吃错药了吗？？？  
他居然主动为马尔福去拿魔药课材料……  
嘿！我才是你的搭档！  
  
312#  
他还很“绅士”的抢在马尔福出门时为他开门。  
这是什么我们不知道的家养小精灵角色扮演play吗？  
  
313#  
梅林的胡子！  
波特真的按照书上写的做了？？？我只是想跟他开个玩笑啊_(:з)∠)_  
  
314#知识就是力量  
什么书！  
  
315#  
我感觉波特就要给马尔福提裙摆了（如果他穿裙子的话），马尔福看起来已经到了爆发边缘……  
危险！非战斗人员请撤退！  
  
316#  
回复314#知识就是力量：只是一本教你怎么谈恋爱的小册子！我完全没有恶意……  
  
317#  
最近很流行的那本吗？《恋爱教程——媲美爱情魔药》？  
  
318#  
哈！我想我找到波特行为怪异的原因了！  
同学们，请跟我翻开《恋爱教程——媲美爱情魔药》第233页，做好笔记。  
第一步：用甜蜜的语言称赞你的女孩，夸赞她的衣饰，她的发型，她的口红颜色。就算你什么都不懂，也要记得告诉她：“你真美，你是我的小蜜糖”。  
（梅林的吊带袜，幸好波特没有对马尔福说你是我的小蜜糖，不然我就从天文台跳下去！跳下去！）  
第二步：让你的女孩知道你在乎她，最好的方式就是行动！GO！GO！GO！行动起来！为她开门，为她拎包，为她付账单！  
（我想，波特还负担不起马尔福的账单。感谢梅林！）  
第三步：很好，准备工作已做完，你可以开始告白了。关于告白的注意事项，我们下章详谈。  
  
这部恋爱教程的作者一定是个死宅男……  
  
319#  
所以波特完全在用追女孩子的方式对待马尔福。  
我终于知道为什么会这么怪异了……  
  
320#  
如果马尔福知道，一定会向波特扔恶咒233333  
  
321#  
波特约马尔福出去了！他这是要执行第三步了吗？  
  
322#  
yooooo  
夕阳西下，好时候！月上柳梢头，人约黄昏后。  
  
323#  
楼上一看就是华裔，说人话！  
  
324#  
天黑了，可以在小树林里嘿嘿嘿了。  
社会主义老司机.jpg  
  
325#  
祝救世主成功。  
  
326#  
祝救世主成功。  
  
327#  
祝救世主成功。  
  
328#  
不会成功吧，马尔福都说了要三次了。  
  
329#  
说不定情到浓处就……  
嘿嘿，是吧？  
  
330#  
不懂马尔福怎么能拒绝波特的，还是在亲吻之后。  
如果是我被那双翡翠一样水润碧绿的眼镜看着……梅林啊，别说是交往，就算让我在长桌上跳脱衣舞都没问题！  
  
331#  
回复330#：所以波特的告白对象是wuli级长，而非你。  
斯莱特林式矜持.jpg  
  
332#  
前线有没有消息？？？  
  
333#  
马尔福答应了吗？？？  
  
334#知识就是力量  
哈利回来了，他说他的告白失败了。  
再一次的。  
  
335#哥哥们都是傻逼  
那只该死雪貂！  
  
336#  
马尔福真是铁石心肠嘤嘤嘤。  
  
337#巧克力  
告白了？？？  
德拉科说他只是跟波特看了一个小时的月亮——“细线一样的新月，疤头居然还觉得很漂亮”。  
然后就波特毁灭性的审美品味发表了长达十分钟的（甜蜜的）攻击。  
当然，没有忘记补充说明，“疤头看人的眼光还不错”。  
  
338#  
其实，当时我和女朋友在附近约会。我听到了，波特对马尔福说：“今晚月色真美”。  
  
他声音抖的完全不像是在讨论月亮好吗！！！我还以为他肚子里怀了小马尔福呢！！！  
  
所以我没忍住笑了一声，收获马尔福眼刀一枚。  
终于知道传说中“和善”的眼神长什么样儿了……  
  
339#知识就是力量  
但哈利认为那就是告白。  
好吧，我去读了《恋爱教程——媲美爱情魔药》，第250页。  
“如果你的女孩是上流社会的大小姐，社交名媛，白富美，那么你要特别注意了。她们通常不太欣赏过分的热情，所以你要学会含蓄，含蓄的表达你的心意。比如，你可以从今晚月色真美开始，她们会明白的。”  
  
340#  
哦……马尔福完全没明白……  
  
341#  
谁给波特送的书？  
千古罪人！！！！！  
  
342#  
槽点难道不是“上流社会的大小姐，社交名媛，白富美”？那个马尔福？？？  
救世主一定有什么不为人知的马尔福专用滤镜。  
  
343#  
马尔福的确又白又富又美啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈虽然是个傻逼！  
  
344#  
看来比起含蓄的方式，我们的“白富美”马尔福先生还是更欣赏对方直接扑进怀里，再来一个火辣辣的吻( ⸝⸝⸝⁼̴́⌄⁼̴̀⸝⸝⸝)  
  
345#  
可怜的马尔福，还在期待波特的第二次告白呢。  
  
346#巫师棋小王子  
哈利受到的打击太大了，他说马尔福对他的告白“无动于衷”……  
刚刚提着飞天扫帚出去了，让他一个人待在黑湖上头静静吧。  
那个给哈利送书的！我要找你谈谈人生！  
  
347#  
这么晚了还出去飞啊……  
  
348#  
其实波特经常晚上出去飞～没关系，不会被费尔奇抓住的2333他可是我们格兰芬多的夜游小王子～  
  
349#  
回复346#巫师棋小王子：等等。你说波特在黑湖上头飞？  
  
350#巫师棋小王子  
他喜欢在黑湖上面飞几圈，有问题吗？  
  
351#巧克力  
没有。相反，还解答了我的疑惑。  
  
352#  
啧，级长又开始盯着天花板发呆了……  
  
353#  
我没记错的话，地窖的天花板是水晶？透明的？  
  
354#  
罗曼蒂克～但对于黑湖的能见度我持怀疑态度。  
  
355#巧克力  
基本上是不可能看到湖面的。不过月亮好的时候，如果有心，能注意到一点淡淡的影子。贴着湖面的飞鸟，或者云影之类的。  
  
356#  
今天是新月（微笑。  
  
357#  
但马尔福乐意治颈椎（微笑。  
  
358#  
透过波光，追寻你偶尔坠入的倒影……  
我要加进文里！  
  
359#  
楼上自重！！！  
  
360#  
wuli级长也出去了，他是去找波特吗？！  
  
361#巧克力  
他是级长，当然是去履行级长的职责。比如，夜巡。  
神秘莫测的微笑.jpg  
  
362#  
为夜游小王子点蜡。  
  
363#  
级长真是适合谈恋爱的职位。  
这算是学霸们的福利吗？  
  
364#  
承认吧，学霸就算是谈恋爱，也比吾等凡人有优势。  
  
365#  
级长有权利关禁闭的吧？  
  
366#  
！！！！！！  
波特你的童贞还好吗？？？？  
  
367#  
开赌盘开赌盘！  
我赌马尔福会把波特带进级长寝室关禁闭！五个金加隆！  
  
368#  
我跟！  
  
369#  
堵上夜游小王子的运气，马尔福根本抓不住波特！三个金加隆！  
  
370#  
我压抓不住！  
  
371#  
关禁闭！  
  
372#  
关禁闭！  
  
373#  
抓不住！  
  
374#  
又变成了狮蛇互怼专场……  
吃瓜看戏.jpg  
  
375#  
又变成了狮蛇互怼专场……  
吃瓜码字.jpg  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

376#  
所以，“今晚月色真美”已经成为霍格沃茨年度热词之一了？  
从宿舍到教室短短一段路程，我已经听到好几次了。  
  
377#  
事实上，是年度告白热词XD  
  
378#  
你不能不承认，如果不是因为马尔福太傻逼完全没get到，这个告白词还挺浪漫的。如果月亮很好，正好在月光下接吻。如果月亮不好，那么可以说“是你让万物焕然一新”。  
  
379#  
嘿，楼上的！这也能怪wuli级长傻逼？明明是救世主的锅！wuli级长从来不看宅男文学或者麻瓜读物，谢谢。  
  
380#  
我比较关心昨天发生了什么。我压了五个金加隆赌抓不住来着。  
  
381#  
我也是，我压的关禁闭。  
  
382#  
@巧克力 @巧克力 @巧克力  
@巫师棋小王子 @巫师棋小王子 @巫师棋小王子  
  
383#巫师棋小王子  
哈利一整夜都没回来……  
  
384#  
ヾ(≧∇≦*)ゝ钱钱钱！！！  
压抓不住的某某，某某，某某某！愿赌服输啊哈哈哈哈哈哈  
  
385#  
说好的夜游小王子呢！！！你们格兰芬多的夜游小王子就这水准吗！！！该不是故意放水吧！！！  
  
386#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈发了发了！！！  
马尔福简直是我的财神爷！从今天开始，我要把他供在灶上！  
  
387#巧克力  
咳咳，其实……  
德拉科也一夜没回。  
  
388#  
嗳？？？？？？  
  
389#  
一脸懵逼。  
  
390#  
我的钱_(:з)∠)_  
  
391#  
难道他们在空教室疯狂的做爱？  
  
392#  
楼上有理有据令人信服。  
有求必应屋也是有可能的。  
  
393#  
不。他们肯定没有做爱。  
我刚在路上看到马尔福和波特了，两人的表情都非常一言难尽……  
反正春宵一度后不该是这种表情。  
  
394#  
我也看到了。马尔福的鞋子上满是露水，袍角还沾着草叶。波特看起来就更狼狈了，活像从泥巴里滚了一圈儿。  
而且两人还拿着扫把——不是飞天扫帚，是扫把！  
我有理由怀疑他俩都被罚劳动禁闭了……  
  
395#  
难道被费尔奇抓了？  
  
396#  
……不……  
难道没人知道楼主妹子@伤心欲绝 也是级长么_(:з)∠)_  
  
397#伤心欲绝  
昨晚夜巡发现一只夜游的波特和一只玩忽职守的马尔福。两人坐在天文台上看星星看月亮从诗词歌赋谈到人生理想……  
所以，我去请了麦格教授。  
乖巧.jpg  
  
398#  
……黑化好可怕啊妈妈！！！！  
  
399#  
马尔福是如此纯情的人设？？？  
抓到波特后不带回去关禁闭也不利用职务之便疯狂的做爱，反而在天文台上像个三年级小鬼看星星看月亮从诗词歌赋谈到人生理想？？？  
  
400#巧克力  
……………………  
德拉科和波特都被罚劳动禁闭了，打扫魁地奇球场，一直到开赛。  
凌晨他俩还在球场打了一架，波特摔进泥坑了。  
  
401#  
好好的为什么打架？？？  
  
402#知识就是力量  
他们都觉得被关禁闭是对方的锅。总之，哈利和马尔福待在一起，要打起来可太容易了（摊手。  
  
403#  
啧啧，波特的告白大业堪忧啊！  
  
404#伤心欲绝  
是吗？  
可是劳动禁闭提供了多么好的独处机会啊。  
乖巧.jpg  
  
405#  
我已分不清楼主站哪边了……  
楼主是想要波特幸福还是单纯想报复社会？  
  
406#伤心欲绝  
神秘莫测的微笑.jpg  
  
407#  
寒叶飘零撒满我的脸，男神叛逆伤透我的心～～  
  
408#  
可是他俩独处久了会爆炸啊😂  
楼主真不是故意的？？？  
  
409#  
吵架了。波特还会继续告白吗？  
  
410#巫师棋小王子  
啊……  
哈利说，他要是再跟马尔福多说一句话他就是巨怪！  
因为今早他摔进泥坑马尔福只知道幸灾乐祸哈哈大笑……  
  
411#  
关禁闭本来就没收魔杖了，不哈哈大笑难道给你一个清洁咒么……  
  
412#  
楼上，至少可以闭嘴露出一个抱歉的表情。  
但……大概嘲讽波特已经成为马尔福的习惯了_(:з)∠)_  
  
413#巧克力  
德拉科已经知道“今夜月色真美”这个年度热词了……  
不想被他发现赌盘或者帖子或者同人文，就都收敛点！  
知道低调怎么写吗？我可不想第二天起床发现我的被子上全是水蛭！  
  
414#  
啊啊啊马尔福知道那是波特的告白了！！！！！他什么反应？？？什么反应？？？  
  
415#  
wuli级长惯性嘲讽了波特的智商，称赞了他的毅力，然后表达了对下一次告白的期待。  
就这样。  
冷漠。  
  
416#  
……………………  
刚刚波特是发表了冷战宣言吧？  
  
417#  
第三次告白遥遥无期。  
马尔福啊，你要是第一次就爽快点头该多好啊！  
  
418#  
@知识就是力量 @巫师棋小王子  
要不去劝劝？毕竟再有一次就HE了呢～  
  
419#知识就是力量  
拒绝！  
又不是哈利，我可不想惯着马尔福那些傻逼少爷脾气！  
  
420#巫师棋小王子  
我女票的意见，就是我的意见。  
乖巧.jpg  
  
421#  
真的没和马尔福说一句话呢……  
  
422#  
赌不赌？看谁先憋不住。  
  
423#  
这有什么好赌的，你觉得马尔福这样的死傲娇会憋不住？他可以用他十七年的傲娇经验轻易打败波特。  
不如赌波特能坚持几天。  
  
424#  
三天有木有？  
  
425#  
我看悬。波特最不经撩了，马尔福那张嘴又欠欠儿的。  
  
426#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈  
马尔福嘲讽波特的坩锅炸了，波特沉默。马尔福嘲讽波特的朋友，波特瞪他一眼。沉默。马尔福问他是不是中了静音咒，还是沉默。  
马尔福的怒气槽蓄力中。  
  
427#  
但马尔福没有爆发！！！  
nili级长不愧是斯莱特林的级长！！！他选择了曲线救国！！！  
  
428#  
曲线救国？？？？？  
啥意思？？？？？  
马尔福穿的前凸后翘去波特面前晃悠？不对啊，翘是挺翘的，可马尔福也没得凸啊XD  
  
429#  
回复428#：你满脑子都是些什么豆腐渣……  
曲线救国就是说，既然波特拒绝语言交流，马尔福就不跟他语言交流了，人家改身体交流。  
  
430#  
身体♂交流♂  
资本主义老司机.jpg  
  
431#  
楼上醒醒。也就是路过时装作不经意的擦擦你的手，假装没看见撞到你身上，突然拍拍你头发……这样的程度……  
  
432#  
原本我以为是NC17限制本，结果给我纯情少女本……  
这是道德的沦丧还是人性的缺失？  
  
433#  
楼上走错了，请出门左拐小黑屋  
  
434#  
啧啧，刚马尔福突然伸手给波特扶了扶眼镜……  
三天太久了，波特憋不住的。  
  
435#  
我已经看到话语在波特舌尖上打转了……  
  
436#  
依然是偷拍，阅后即焚！  
扶眼镜.jpg  
马尔福太腹黑了……  
还装的一脸无辜……  
  
437#  
波特好容易脸红啊哈哈哈哈脖子都红了。马尔福盯着他脖子笑的好变态啊（捶墙！！！  
  
438#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈我就说波特憋不住！！！！！  
  
439#  
“我再跟马尔福多说一句话我就是巨怪！”  
哈利巨怪波特，打脸疼吗？  
  
440#  
说话了？？？他们说话了？？？  
  
441#  
当马尔福再一次的，擦过波特的手背。波特憋不住了！他一把拎抓住马尔福的衣领扯到自己面前，说他要用格兰芬多的方式解决问题！  
  
442#  
恕我直言，解决性骚扰问题还是解决告白问题？  
  
443#  
格兰芬多的方式又是什么？  
  
444#  
我抓拍到了！  
老规矩，阅后即焚。  
抓衣领.jpg  
马尔福的衣领被抓在波特手里还笑的懒洋洋一副很享受的样子……  
  
445#  
楼上毕业后可以跟着丽塔混～  
  
446#  
回复442#：格兰芬多解决性骚扰问题应该是抽出魔杖不要怂就是干！  
而我们的救世主，只是放了放狠话（白眼。  
  
447#  
所谓格兰芬多的方式，难道是肉搏？肉搏是狮院的传统啊没毛病。  
  
448#  
我只知道格兰芬多的方式一定简单又粗暴……  
  
449#  
简单又粗暴的告白方式啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
壁咚强吻！  
监禁强制！  
生子魔药！  
霸道巫师！  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
  
450#  
楼上什么毛病？  
你说的那些不是格兰芬多的方式，那都是变态的方式。  
一脸冷漠。  
放过格兰芬多吧。  
  
451#  
说了多少次了，少看同人多看书！我们巫师界并没有生子魔药这种东西，斯内普教授亲口说过，他对猎奇研究不感兴趣！（敲黑板）  
就算有，那也只可能从未来的马尔福手中诞生了_(:з)∠)_  
  
456#  
啧，学霸就算想生孩子都比我们方便……  
  
457#  
你们是不是想太远了，还生子呢……  
  
458#  
波特都跟马尔福约战了，生什么生！我仿佛看到了BE（掩面哭泣。  
  
459#  
有没有搞错？？？约战？？？  
  
460#  
今天黄昏，黑湖一战。  
波特亲口说的～  
哦，马尔福也答应了～  
  
为什么答应的那么干脆啊！！！你们的目标难道不是在星辰大海上谈恋爱吗！！！  
  
461#  
果然不能性骚扰一个格兰芬多……  
  
462#  
喂喂，性骚扰本来就不应该吧！不管是不是格兰芬多。  
  
463#巧克力  
回复460#：大概因为，打是亲骂是爱吧。  
斯莱特林式优雅.jpg  
  
464#  
前排出售瓜子花生矿泉水小板凳避孕魔药～～  
  
465#  
楼上是不是混入了奇怪的东西？  
  
466#  
黑湖边已经人满为患，还没来的不用来了，会挤死的……  
  
467#  
幸好我悬浮咒用的不错，浮起来看视野挺好的。  
  
468#  
马尔福来了！！！  
  
469#  
波特迟到了……  
怎么这么重要的事情都迟到啊！  
  
470#  
我还是没搞懂……这个约战的意义在哪儿？输了怎样，赢了又怎样？  
不如告白，约战不如告白！  
  
471#  
当然是为了尊严战斗啊！  
面对性骚扰总不能只是放狠话吧  
  
472#  
……波特应该对马尔福的“性骚扰”很满意才对_(:з)∠)_  
  
473#  
波特来了！  
咦，他咋没穿巫师袍？？？  
一身麻瓜便装来巫师决斗，他是想气死马尔福吗？  
  
474#  
反观马尔福，简直是盛装出场。  
我以梅林的吊带袜发誓，他肯定往脸上扔了十个美容咒！  
  
所以为什么决斗要施美容咒？  
  
475#  
格兰芬多的方式，就是气死一个斯莱特林吗？  
马尔福显然已经……气炸了……  
  
476#  
波特：“谁说我是来巫师决斗的？”  
  
不是你要约战的吗！！！  
  
477#  
马尔福懵了！  
有生之年我居然拍到了马尔福的懵逼脸！  
懵逼的马尔福.jpg  
大家自取，私藏！  
  
478#  
波特趁马尔福懵逼，走到了他的面前。  
马尔福的魔杖放了下来……  
波特说他不是来决斗你就信了呀，你斯莱特林的谨慎和精明呢？！被波特吃了？？？  
  
479#  
握草！！！！！！！！！  
梅林！！！！！！！！！  
波特出手了！！！！！！！  
我就说狮院传统是肉搏！！！！！！  
  
480#  
他给了马尔福一拳？  
  
481#  
波特趁马尔福放松，抢了他的魔杖扔进黑湖里，然后把人扛起来了！扛起来了！跟扛麻袋一样！  
  
482#  
梅林的胡子！扛起来就跑！  
  
483#  
男孩子不要太瘦太轻，大家引以为戒啊……（语重心长。  
  
484#  
斯莱特林们奋起直追，但是@巫师棋小王子 把波特的飞天扫帚带来了……  
  
485#  
波特扛着马尔福坐上飞天扫帚，分分钟不见了……  
  
486#  
所谓格兰芬多的方式，就是你要搞事，我把你扛起来就跑？？？  
  
487#  
不，应该还是气死斯莱特林。  
看看这些斯莱特林……级长在他们眼皮子底下被人扛起来就跑，脸都气成了学院色儿……  
  
489#巧克力  
波特去哪儿了！说！  
@巫师棋小王子  
@知识就是力量  
@哥哥们都是傻逼  
  
490#  
而且，马尔福的魔杖还在黑湖底下呢……  
  
491#  
nili级长形势很严峻啊……  
  
492#知识就是力量  
我们也不知道哈利飞去哪儿了。  
但你们相信哈利的人品好吗？他自己也是空着手的。再说了，马尔福的魔杖本来就在哈利手里，从大战结束就一直没能拿回去。黑湖底下那根，应该是他妈妈的魔杖。  
等着吧，明天早上就回来了。  
  
493#  
………………  
我们现在应该干嘛？  
黑湖的风，真冷……  
  
494#  
开赌盘开赌盘！  
谁攻谁受？买定离手啊！  
  
495#  
马尔福攻吧，他比较高。  
  
496#  
波特啊，狮院擅长肉搏你以为是吹出来的？  
  
497#  
这个赌盘别开了吧……妹子们会打起来的……  
  
498#  
明天等他们回来，可以看出来的～  
  
499#  
我很怀疑能不能看出来……  
大家快来大厅，波特和马尔福出现了！  
问题是，他俩走路都有点跛……  
  
500#  
不仅跛，波特肩膀还脱臼了哈哈哈哈面包都要马尔福帮他切！马尔福正一边切面包一边讽刺波特的脑袋只有巨怪那么大。  
  
501#巧克力  
德拉科比大家想象的要结实很多，对于救世主肩膀脱臼，我一点也不惊讶。  
呵。  
  
502#哥哥们都是傻逼  
其实昨天哈利是准备把雪貂带去格兰芬多塔楼的，罗恩都把级长寝室借出来了。  
但由于雪貂挣扎的太厉害，扫帚尾扫到树枝，两个人都掉到禁林里去了。他们又没有魔杖，今早才被海格带回来。  
  
503#  
禁林一夜发生了什么啊……  
怎么突然就切换到了浓情蜜意模式？？？  
  
504#巧克力  
在飞天扫帚上告白这种方式大家可以借鉴一下。  
毕竟扫帚太颠簸，你的告白对象除了“啊啊啊啊啊啊”和“梅林的胡子！！！！” 之外，是说不出其他话的。  
当然，也说不出拒绝的话。  
斯莱特林式内伤.jpg  
  
505#  
救世主……还……还挺机智的哦！  
  
506#  
虽然HE了，但总觉得哪里不对劲儿……  
  
507#伤心欲绝  
……………………………………  
我，正式失恋了。  
但是！我以后会更加勤奋的夜巡。本人已正式加入霍格沃茨FFF团，你们懂的。  
火把和汽油.jpg  
  
508#他是龙  
那个……我才知道有这么一个帖子……  
金妮说，江湖规矩，在一起后要感谢大家的支持。  
所以……那个……  
谢谢大家！我和德拉科在一起了！  
  
509#  
？？？？？！！！！！  
正主来啦！！！！！！  
小伙伴们快出来啊！！！  
  
510#疤头的龙  
哼，就是这样。  
所以那些给疤头送迷情剂巧克力的，整天在格兰芬多塔楼前徘徊不去的，把校服裙裁到大腿根往疤头面前凑的，都！可！以！散！了！  
哦对了，楼主，你的雏菊很漂亮。谢谢:）  
  
511#伤心欲绝  
并不想要这样的感谢。  
弹回.jpg  
  
512#疤头的龙  
呵。反正我泡到了疤头。  
  
我们斯莱特林人就是这么拽.jpg  
  
END  
  



End file.
